chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Question Time/Movies
lets get this started Questions 1. Woo! Movies! What's your favourite one? 2. That's awesome! How about your least favourite? 3. Alright then-- Favourite movie genre then..? 4. And of course, I have to know, who's your favourite actor? 5. You know what's coming... Least favourite actor..? 6. What was the most recent film you watched? 7. What did you think of it? 8. Short films exist too. Maybe I could know about one of those? 9. Favourite movie trailer? 10. Tell me an underrated movie that you like. 11. What in your opinion is the worst movie ever made. Tell me why. 12. The future looks bright for film makers. What're you looking forward to seeing? 13. A film/short film of a franchise you love that you wish existed? 14. (You knew this one was coming) You've been asked to write and direct a film. What's it about? 15. A series of movies that you enjoy(ed)/you think did well? 16. Dependant on what your favourite movie was... What's your favourite animated/live action film? (Live action for those who's favourite movie was animated, vice versa for the other majority.) 17. What's your favourite thing to eat when watching a movie? If it's popcorn, sweet or salted? 18. Do you enjoy seeing movies in 3D? If you haven't ever done that before, would you like to? 19. Cinema or at home, where do you prefer to watch your movies? 20. Suggest any random movie! Maybe If it's possible, we could watch it together! My answers 1. First off. Let's start with the generic ones. Favourite video game? : Bayonetta 2 (duh) 2. How about your favourite video game character? : I presume that's pretty obvious. 3. Least favourite video game? : Generic choice but Bubsy 3D was garbage and I own the damn thing. 4. Favourite song from a video game? : I'd say Moon River from Bayonetta 2 or Mega Man 2 Medley from Smash Bros 5. You've been asked to design and create a personality for a protagonist of a video game. I'm not giving you any genre to base it on-- So in other words, knock yourself out! : I'd actually want a villain to be the protagonist who slowly realizes their wrongs making them decide their own path or something. 6. Favourite console(s)? : Currently, Wii U, PS3 and 3DS 7. Favourite Indie game? : Shovel Knight 8. Favourite duo from a video game? (Can be a couple or friendship duo, or even rivals.) : Link and Zelda 9. Do you own anything from a video game series that ''isn't ''an actual game? Like an album, or movie? If so, what do you own? If there's a lot name your favorite ones, or the first ones you can think of. : I own a lot-- In fact I even own cosplay! 10. What's your biggest disappointment from a video game ever? : Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 was painfully disappointing compared to BT2 11. Bosses can be real difficult sometimes, which one challenged you the most? : Blazblue Chrono Phantasma - Takemikazuchi 12. Quickest completion of a video game. : Pokemon B/W which took me around 5-10 hours to complete, no exploring. I just wanted to get it overwith. 13. Now the opposite question, ''longest ''completion of a video game? : If you mean 100% completion then it's probably like Dragon Ball Z BT2 or something, which I played when I was around 10 years old. 14. Favourite genre? : Fighting games af 15. What game type floats your boat, casual (like, say, Mario Kart/PaRappa the Rapper?) or hardcore(Devil May Cry or Super Smash Brothers?)? : Obviously, hardcore. 16. If a game is good apart from it's music and voice acting, would you be able to play it? : Nope. Sorry. Playing a game muted would suck just as much as terrible voice acting. Ditched. 17. Going back to a question earlier, how about... The ''easiest ''boss you've ever faced? : Flash Man from Mega Man is so easy for a MM2 Boss 18. Kinda obscure, but what's your favorite Easter Egg from any game? : I wish I'd played Borderlands before this, but I loved looking at the minecraft east egg. It was so cool! And I don't even ''like ''minecraft! 19. Are you easily frustrated by video games? : Yes. No denying it. Not as easily frustrated as I used to get though. 20. Controversies are a big thing in the gaming community now-a-days. They ''do ''give us something to talk about. Which controversy do you feel is the most notable one? : I'm not sure. I guess Polybius always intrigued me. 21. Worst Glitch you've ever experienced? Not intentional glitches, either, ones you found on accident. : Rocket Power: Beach Bandits where I did the bumper carts and the game broke so hard that the colors messed up and the sounds were making a screeching noise followed by random in-game textures appearing on the screen. 22. Has a video game ever made you cry? If so, what one(s)? : No but I've probably teared up at a few. 23. Has a video game ever scared you? If so, what one(s)? : Actually never. I was always sort of scare resistant 24. Which game do you think provides the best Online Multiplayer experience? : An MMO, probably, after all they're built to do that. Destiny maybe? It was sorta disappointing but the online is awesome. 25. Now name a game you really want right now! : I just want Smash U to arrive! Category:Blog posts